Something More
by Goddess369
Summary: Your surprise is another mirror trick? You think this a trick, hikari? What else am I supposed to take it as? Perhaps something more... One shot, MarikMalik


Hey peeps; long time no update. But I promise to have something out fairly soon. I've just had slight writers block because I'm bad about not planning ahead in my stories. But I pretty much know what I want to happen now, it's just writing it out. So I apologize for the delay, what with homework and our choir trip and other random writing that has nothing to do with 'Oh, Crap', just like this!

I planned on making a sad ending to this as well. Not finished with it though, but we'll see. Hope you guys still love me!

Also, about this one shot, it's the unedited version b/c the version that my friend, Laney, edited won't seem to work. So…enjoy?

Warning: Language, yaoi, lemon, slight depression? But happy ending! Yay!

Disclaimer: Only thing I own is the short plot

So you're not totally confused:

Marik: Yami

Malik: Hikari

**Just bold letters: Marik talking to Malik **

_**Bold and in italics: Malik talking to Marik**_

'_Italics with quotations': Malik's own thoughts_

Regular: Talking out loud/actual story

Have fun with editing

-----

**'I want out.'**

**_'Not now.'_**

**'You think you can stop me?'**

**_'Please, not while I'm at school...'_**

**'You know I don't give a damn where you are.'**

**_'Let me leave, at least.'_**

**'…Hurry up.'**

The teen sighed, knowing what he was about to do. While the teacher was in the middle of a lesson, writing on the board, she suddenly heard a round of gasps and cries of disgust. Turning around, she looked to see Malik Ishtar hovering above the trashcan, shaking violently.

"What happened?"

"He just ran to the trash can and threw up again!" A cheer leader exclaimed, obviously grossed out by her facial expression.

Ms. Wilson frowned, looking in Malik's direction. This was the third time in one month that Malik had suddenly shown signs of being sick. At first she thought he simply did it to get out of class, but his grades were always phenomenal. She finally came to the conclusion that he was just not a healthy boy.

"May I please go home, Ms. Wilson? I really don't feel well." The poor Egyptian asked with that same pitiful look in his eyes.

She nodded, trying her best but failing to fully smile, "Of course, Malik. Get some rest, ok?"

He barely nodded before running out of the class room.

Once outside the building, Malik leaned against the brick wall, panting hard from his sprint. He had trained himself to throw up on cue in case Marik wanted control at a bad time. This was just one of those times.

**_'I'm outside now.'_**

**'About fucking time.'**

**_'Please…don't do anything massive.'_**

**'I'll do as I wish. Have a nice time in your soul room.'**

The last thing Malik heard was demonic laughter as he quickly fell unconscious.

Malik reawakened in his soul room. Marik never let him in on what he was up to in the real world. If he tried to get out he would be punished; he would be punished severely. He looked around. The room was the same as always. Everything was black, barely lit by some unknown light source. He decided to press his luck and call to his…other side.

**_'Marik?'_**

**'What the hell do you want now?' **Impatience dripped from every word.

**_'I was just wondering where you were…Ah!'_**

Malik felt a harsh slap across his face, though there was no visible force in the soul room.

**'Wherever the fuck I feel like being! Understood?' **Marik had never been one to dawdle with his, in his obvious opinion, weaker half.

The boy knew better than to not answer.**_ 'Yes…'_**

This was sufficient enough for Marik, who paid him no more attention, so Malik remained silent, caressing his cheek softly. He hated his life. He didn't even know where Marik _came_ from. He had just always been there.

He thought back to when it began, well, when he was old enough to realize what was going on anyway. It hadn't been so bad at first. Marik would only use his body every once in a while, maybe twice a month. As time went by though, he had become needier and more demanding, taking control whenever he simply felt like it. He had also found ways to hurt Malik when he would 'get out of line'. Things like messing with Malik mentally tended to be his favorite, although blood wasn't out of question when Malik really pissed him off.

The blond had finally convinced Marik to at least warn Malik before taking over. It was better than nothing.

-----

Malik was suddenly thrust back into the real world. Well, not too suddenly. It was, apparently, the next day, with a quick glance to his cell phone. But that was usually about the time when he got his body back, anyway. He sat up and found he had an enormous head ache.

"Are you awake yet, Malik?" His sister called from downstairs.

He answered, holding his head from the pain it brought. Oh well. At least today was Friday.

He walked to school like he always did, slightly comforted by the thought that he would soon be with some 'friends'. He really couldn't call anyone but Isis a friend, which was a bit sad since she was also his only family, but they seemed to accept him for the most part. Malik didn't talk much, but then, he just never had much to say to them.

They had their backs turned when he came up to them. Malik waited a few moments before he cleared his throat softly.

Tea was the first to turn around, an icy glare upon her features, "Well, if it isn't Malik Ishtar. Have you come back to apologize?" Loath dripped from every word.

The others, being Joey, Tristan, and Serenity, turned around as well. They all sent some form of look to Malik that told them of their anger. Serenity was the only one who seemed to be struggling with her emotions.

"What's going on?" Malik asked.

"You know what you did yesterday!" Tea screeched, her blue eyes flashing dangerously, "Malik, that was the last straw! I mean, we've tried ignoring your…weirdness…but-"

"My _weirdness_? What the hell are you talking about?" Tea had always been Malik's least favorite person of the group, and he didn't like where this discussion was going.

"She's talking about after school when you randomly grabbed my little sister and started molesting her!" Joey spoke out this time, "Ring any bells?"

It didn't ring any bells for Malik, but he could think of someone for whom it would. He looked to the girl in question. She blushed and averted her eyes. Marik wouldn't…after Malik asked him so many times…

"You didn't think we would find out, huh? Well Serenity is smart and told us everything! We don't ever want to see you again, Malik Ishtar!" The brunette spat out, pointing his finger accusingly at the blonde.

Malik could only glare at the four, "Fine." He turned and walked away, hoping that they didn't detect the slight crack in his voice. He honestly didn't really care about the group. It was the fact that Malik hadn't even done anything, yet he was always blamed.

**'Yes, you are blamed for many things…' **The ever present voice in his head mused. **'It's always fun to watch the results of my previous actions.' **

**_'You…You asshole.' _**As useless as it was to play name calling with Marik, Malik could find nothing else to say

**'Are you addressing me?' **Marik made his boredom obvious in his tone.

**_'Who else would I be addressing? I asked you not to mess with my personal life!' _**

His darker half laughed insensitively.** 'What personal life? Besides, those fools were undeserving of our time or patience.'**

Malik glared, though there was no one there.**_ 'That's up to me to decide!' _**At least…it should've been.

He heard Marik sigh the way a parent would.** 'I suppose the only reason you stayed was for that little slut? She was quite amusing…'**

**_'Shut up! Don't talk that way about her, she's practically a child.' _**He shook his head at the thought of her overwhelming innocence.

**'Hikari, I suggest you be the one to shut up before I'm forced to make you. Is that clear?'**

Malik's head immediately became filled with pain. He gasped and shut his eyes, trying to will it away, trying to will it all away.

**'That's what I thought. By the way, I have a surprise for you when you get home. Until then, hikari.'**

Marik left, but the pain remained unending.

The school day went by too slowly for Malik. At lunch he had to endure the piercing stares of his ex-friends, with laughter in the background from Marik, who had finally deemed that Malik had learned his lesson and stopped the aching in his skull. When he arrived home, there was nothing Malik wanted to do more than pass out on his bed and never wake up. Of course, fate was never that kind to him.

When he arrived home, Malik saw a police car parked outside. He thought perhaps this was Marik's surprise, doing something to get him arrested.

However, Marik was quick to defend himself from further accusation.** 'I know not why that contraption is outside your home, but it does make me curious. Perhaps my little light is sneakier than I thought…'**

Malik could just picture the smirk to go with that comment. But he said nothing and walked up to the police who just stepped out of their car.

"Is there something wrong, officer?" He asked, doing his best to sound innocent.

The woman, maybe ten years older than Malik, frowned sadly. "Are you Malik Ishtar?"

He nodded.

"I have some…very distressing news." She broke eye contact with Malik, instead staring at her car, "Your sister, Isis Ishtar, was found in a ditch by the interstate this afternoon in her car. She was hit straight on by someone, we believe they may have been drunk, and then hit the ditch straight on as well. The mere impact from both collisions was more than any adult could handle."

She paused for a moment before saying the worst, and looking Malik in the eye again. "Your sister is dead, Malik." She waited for a reaction, but got nothing.

"I'll give you some time to think this over, hun; it's ok to grieve. My name is Anne Sherman. If you need to talk, you can reach me at…"

The rest simply went in one ear and out the other. She eventually finished her rambling and the wretched car went away.

Numbly, the blonde walked up the path to his front door, fumbling a bit with the handle before finally entering. His school bag fell to the floor carelessly; the dull remnants of pain subsided, only to be replaced by a state of lightheadedness.

Malik slowly tread up the stairs, grasping the rail a bit tightly as he went. Once reaching the top, he took a right and went into the bathroom. Breathing deeply, Malik leaned over the sink, turned on the faucet, and splashed some cool water in his face. He wasn't sure if it was helping or not.

A faint chuckling resonated in his head, making him frown. He knew he should know what to expect from Marik, yet whatever Marik did always surprised him anyway, and it was usually not in a good way.

**'So…the bitch finally croaked. It's about time.' **His yami spoke of Isis as if she was over eighty five.

Malik frowned even harder, looking up and into his own reflection. **_'She wasn't supposed to die.'_**

**'Hah! She obviously was, hikari of mine, otherwise she would still be with you.'**

Malik blinked back threatening tears. "I hate you. You weren't supposed to be able to hurt Isis!" He shouted, had anyone been watching they would have thought Malik was aiming it at himself.

**'But hikari,' **Marik started, appearing in the mirror so Malik could see, "I didn't touch her."

Malik almost jumped back at the sudden transformation of images, but was able to hold his own.

His yami merely smirked before continuing. "You were the one who should be blamed, my little light. If it was not for your existence, then Isis wouldn't even have been in a car at that moment when she was hit. Instead, she has to worry herself with you all the time-"

"Shut UP, damn you!" Malik cut in as he held his head, not being able to hear anymore of this. He knew Marik's words were all lies. Marik always lied, but it always stung just as hard as the darkness wanted it to.

Marik was able to see the effect he was having on his light, making his features even more arrogant than possible. Leaning forward in the mirror, his voice became mockingly innocent. "Damn me, hikari? Why would you dare say such a thing?"

Malik scowled; he hated the way Marik never took him seriously, always toying with him like a child when he wasn't making life for the young blonde a living hell.

"Because I can't stand this." Malik's voice shook, though he fought to keep it steady, "I can't stand my life, my friends, and I can't stand _you_. What the hell do you _do_ when you're in control? I have no idea what you've pulled while you're out. Am I on drugs? Am I wanted for murder? Am I even a _virgin_?" As sinister as Malik tried to be, his other half kept the same cruel, smug expression.

Marik shook his head and rolled his eyes, leaning back again and standing against the side of the mirror. And with a quick snap of his fingers, only a moment's task, Malik was in the worst pain he had ever dealt with in his life.

His head was going to split in half; there was no doubt about that in the blonde's mind. Malik gasped and fell to his knees, groaning and whining through strongly clenched teeth.

**_'Make it STOP!! Oh God, please, make it stop!'_**

Marik seemed to consider the urgent request, taking his sweet time to decide whether Malik's pain was worth his time. He was enjoying being in control every moment, whether he was physically there or not. Instead of having mercy, he added salt to the wound.

Along with the already bad punishment, Malik began to have flashing images work their way into his mind. Pictures of everything were shown; Tea, the gang, his soul room, Marik's ever smirking face, Serenity, his teacher, the police, Egypt, Isis alive, and Isis after the accident…

Malik sobbed, not caring if it made him look that much weaker. Why did this fate belong to him? What had he done wrong? Where and when had he strayed?

At last, Marik spoke, his voice cutting cleanly through the chaos that was going on in Malik's head.

**'What have we learned, hikari?'**

Malik was, for once, relieved to hear that voice.

**_'That it's not my place to question you…I'm sorry…'_**

**'That'll do.' **The pain and images stopped. **'Although I think you only said it to save your sorry ass.' **Marik chuckled aloud at his own words. **'Stand up, my light; I have yet to show you my surprise.' **A chuckle followed again, but it was a bit less inviting than the previous.

Malik's body still shook with intensity, but by now he had managed to stop crying. Marik had won this battle, as usual. He was the one who asked the questions, not the other way around, and he had no problem reminding Malik of his place.

The blonde had already received so many other surprises today; he didn't think he could take another, much less one from his insane yami.

**'Oh come now; you don't think I'm insane, do you? If you mean I'm insanely wicked, I'll take that as a compliment…' **Marik mused.

Malik chose to ignore this as he at last stood to face his other half, mentally preparing himself for whatever was to come.

Marik noticed his hikari's return with a dangerous flash of his eyes and sinful grin to match. "Glad to see you made it back, little light." All he received was a blank stare, making him chuckle darkly, "I want you to close your eyes."

Malik found the request a bit strange, but did so without second thought, not wanting to feel as he did a few minutes ago anytime soon.

**'Now open.'**

When he did, Malik saw that there was no more Marik in the mirror, and no more him. There was simply no reflection except that of the wall behind him. It made the blonde wonder where his yami was going with this.

Malik could just hear the building anticipation in the other's voice as he told him to close his eyes again, and a few moments later to reopen. Only when he did this time, there was indeed a reflection.

There was he, as there should have been, and there was also Marik, who appeared to be standing behind him. He dared to smirk. "Your surprise is another mirror trick?" He had been expecting something a bit more drastic.

He heard Marik murmur something in his head, so the voice seemed to come from everywhere at once.

**'Do you think this a trick, hikari?' **Marik kept an intense eye lock with his smaller half, and his own smirk came into place.

Malik frowned at the question. **_'What else am I supposed to take it as?' _**

In the mirror, Marik came up directly behind Malik and brought his hands up to his hikari's shoulders, almost coming into contact, but not quite. He leaned forward until his mouth was just an inch away from Malik's ear and whispered hauntingly,

"Perhaps something more…" With that statement he grasped those slender shoulders and lightly ran his fingers down equally slender arms.

Malik gasped, his breath hitching in his throat as he took in what Marik was showing him. This wasn't possible; how could it be? But each rebellious thought, each mental denial was proved wrong as more contact was made, as each touch was received.

He tried to turn around, but Marik wouldn't allow him to do so. "Look at us, hikari. Look at how we fit together; despite my power and your weakness, we complement each other in a way that no one else can."

"How…How did this happen?" Malik asked, fear evident in both his voice and face. Not to mention the fact that Marik was speaking about something not totally evil. It seemed that having his own body had some sort of humanizing effect on the yami.

"Anything can happen, hikari." Marik suddenly acquired a predatory look in his eyes, his grip on the other's arms becoming bruising as he brought himself flush against Malik's backside. "Do you know how marvelous it would be to just take a knife and run it _all over _your body? To see and taste the blood covering every inch of your skin?"

Malik was suddenly much more afraid, because he knew that Marik was serious about nearly everything he said. So much for being a normal human.

Marik, sensing his hikari's growing discomfort, grinned. "Shame on me; you don't go for that sort of stuff, do you? How would you like to do the same to me? To see me covered in our blood? Would that make it any more appealing?"

The blonde weakly shook his head, although it didn't matter. When it came to Marik's crazy ideas, Malik never had much of a say.

Marik, smirking at Malik's reaction and ignoring the other's inner thoughts, licked the shell of his ear. Satisfied with Malik's slight tremble, he moved the blonde locks out of his way so he could move his mouth up and down the caramel neck that was just so inviting.

Malik could only stare at the mirror, at the scene shown before him. Apparently, his lack of proper response was annoying, and he yelped out sharply when Marik bit down, drawing a fair amount of blood and licking every ounce of it up.

The yami glanced up, catching Malik's eyes with his own in their reflection.

**'You taste good, hikari; I'd like to taste more of you…'**

An unwanted blush crept up on the said boy and spread quickly, but he shook his head.

**_'We can't do this, Marik.'_**

Marik's hands were at least one step ahead of their conversation, with one sliding under Malik's shirt and the other delicately tracing the skin just above his pants, knowing it tickled the boy when he tensed up. Through all this, Marik was able to just keep a steady head.

**'To answer your earlier questions,' **He began, ignoring Malik's last statement, **'You're still a virgin, and if you were on drugs, I wouldn't be aware enough to make sure that you _weren't_ wanted for murder.'**

As concerned as that answer was making the blonde, he couldn't exactly concentrate on it until he moved past this obstacle. That was, _if _he could move past this obstacle.

"Marik…please st-,_ stop_!" He yelped out when a hand moved past the barriers of his clothes to fondle something very vital to the teen's body. As much as he hated to admit it, he was becoming horny, and he could only guess what was going through Marik's head.

"Stop? If you say so…" Malik heard the taunting voice of the other say, pulling his hand out of the danger zone. When that happened, ashamed as he was, Malik let out a soft whine at the loss of heat. He desperately tried willing his newly found erection down, but his efforts were in vain and it only made him throb more.

The next moment, after Marik was sure that Malik's _problem _wasn't going anywhere, he lightly stroked the bulge in the other's pants, smirking when Malik moaned and leaned into the touch.

"I think someone was enjoying themselves."

Malik scowled the best he could under the given conditions; he knew there was no point denying the accusation. Either way, he wouldn't be able to think about much while his libido was highly unwilling to compromise.

Meanwhile, Marik was thriving off of his hikari's mixed emotions. With his other hand, he continued to molest all of Malik's upper body.

"Tell me what to do..." He crooned, watching the mirror intently.

Malik felt the stroking come to a halt and his eye brow twitched in disapproval. He heard the sound of and felt his own jeans being undone, letting his manhood come out to its full potential as his pants fell to his ankles, quickly followed by his boxers.

Cool air hit his body now that he was exposed, making him gasp and then shudder as Marik took hold of him, the pumping continuing once more.

"Tell me what you want, Malik, I can make anything happen…" That caught Malik by surprise; it was the first time Marik called him by his name. Then, to his dismay, Marik slowed his hand down considerably. "Answer me." He commanded.

"_Marik_…"

"I'm waiting…"

As much as it killed the blonde to do this, he was in no position to protest. _It just felt so good._

"I want, yo, you…to fi, i, nish…_please_, Marik…" He pleaded, breathy pants interrupting his request as all the blood seemed to rush to that one particular area.

Satisfied, Marik moved his hand in a much more suitable rhythm. Malik groaned loudly and bucked up, moving his hips to the same beat and muttering incoherently.

Marik was no longer able to contain his body's actions while his mind became glazed over with lust in a matter of moments. He allowed himself to grind into Malik's backside, his lids lowering and face contorting in pleasure.

Malik, hearing his yami's moans combined with his own, opened his eyes that he hadn't even realized were closed. His already burning cheeks darkened when he finally felt just how excited Marik was behind him. Hearing his yami sound as helpless as he felt drove Malik over the edge, and with a final cry he came. His seed splattered all over the bottom half of the mirror, distorting that part of the image. The blonde's head fell back and onto Marik's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath.

With his handiwork done, Marik grasped his hikari's hips and brought his grinding down to a halt until Malik was able to slow his breathing somewhat. He bit down on Malik's shoulder to silence the sounds coming out of his mouth, smirking again as he earned an extra groan from the boy.

Malik felt the hardness pressing against him and remembered Marik's own need. When Marik let his shoulder free he quickly turned around, seizing the moment of his yami's surprise and catching him full on the lips, soon tasting the coppery liquid that was his blood.

Marik, caught off guard, stumbled backwards when his hikari threw himself at him. With a dull thud his back hit the wall, and Malik's body only seemed to press into him more. Not that he was complaining. The boy could kiss.

Malik was in a world completely foreign to him; it was one in which Marik was solid and human, and the hikari had currently forgotten all of his past afflictions towards everyone else. Maybe it was for his own good, maybe all this time Marik had only been aiming to protect him from hurtful people.

Then why did he also afflict Malik? The blonde was desperately trying to figure that out in the lip lock that he had started. Was he able to ignite something other than pain in his yami? Marik did say they needed each other…He suddenly found himself pulling at the waistband of the khaki pants his other half was wearing. He didn't really remember when he had undone them, or when he had kicked his own off completely.

Marik abruptly realized that he could no longer breathe, so he turned his head just slightly to break the kiss. With a small grin, he noticed at Malik's deep panting that he wasn't the only one out of breath.

**'Someone's horny again.'**

"Like you aren't…"

This wouldn't do; the only thing that should come out of those lips was Marik's name. Wanting to see more of the boy, although he'd seen him plenty of times before, Marik tugged Malik's shirt up and over his head, drinking in the sweat slicked body that was his hikari's.

Malik blushed at the other's intently wandering eyes, suddenly going back to his shy self as he took a small step back. What if he wouldn't be able to satisfy Marik because of his inexperience, or just wasn't appealing enough in his yami's eyes?

Marik noticed the blonde's old lack of confidence and found that he disliked it. He'd been enjoying Malik's new boldness in their recent activities, and didn't want it to end now. So with his hands on the boy's enticing hips he jerked Malik forward and against him once more, groaning as their members made contact.

He was highly inexpert when it came to saying the right thing to make people feel better about themselves, but if it restored Malik's earlier eagerness, he would say just about anything.

So he whispered hotly into his hikari's ear exactly what he thought. "Malik…you are _so_ fucking hot, do you have any idea of what I want to do with you?" His voice was low and thick with desire.

Chills ran all throughout Malik's body as his yami proceeded to murmur the filthiest acts he'd ever heard, but at the same time he yearned to do every suggestion Marik was able to come up with, and it seemed to be an endless list. Just hearing some of those promising deeds made him softly moan aloud, a sound which was highly pleasing to Marik.

Suddenly Marik's whispers were interrupted by his own moaning. He'd been rewarded when Malik roughly began rubbing themselves together, a task which he very willingly helped with. In a few moments his shirt joined Malik's on the floor, along with his pants.

Engaging Malik in another searing kiss, both boys really began to explore the other's body. Hands urgently groped at bare skin, running over everything at least twice, as if afraid of forgetting what it would feel like in a few minutes. The only sounds that filled the house were their incessant panting, their soft and pleading moans and murmurs that were meant only for each other in that time and place.

Needing air again, Marik broke away from Malik; who instead used his mouth on his yami's smooth neck. The yami let his head fall back against the wall, his mouth hanging agape and breathing shallow. Needing to feel more of Malik, he brought one leg up to wrap around his counterpart, bringing them even closer if that was possible.

Although Marik had started this whole affair, Malik would almost say that now Marik seemed to be playing the part of the uke. After all, who had who against a wall? But it didn't matter, either way he would've had the same incredible burning sensation that had flooded throughout his entire being.

Almost surprisingly, it was Marik who came first, emitting a deep, throaty groan that made Malik shudder. Not long after the blonde followed suit, his cries swallowed by Marik's lips claiming his own. The kiss didn't last long since they were both, for the most part, breathless.

Malik tried pulling away so he could grab a towel, but Marik kept his arms wrapped around the boy in an almost protective manner. Malik didn't resist, taking this opportunity basking in the warmth of his normally cold yami.

By now Marik's leg had come down, but he still felt the need to keep his hikari incredibly close. Damned human emotions; it was the only downside to having his own body, he was able to _feel_.

He suddenly felt Malik's body trembling weakly, perhaps from physical exhaustion? But then he noticed that his neck was wet, and it wasn't from the sweat that had already been there.

**'Hikari…are you _crying_?'**

**_'No…' _**Came Malik's shaky reply, but Marik could see through it by the way Malik tensed up at the question.

**'Hikari, don't lie to me.' **The request was simple enough, although Marik couldn't help the rather commanding tone that had snuck its way in. He'd been nothing but demanding for the longest time; it wasn't about to fully change after just one intimate encounter.

"I just-"Malik paused, unable to finish aloud, **_'I don't understand.'_**

Marik was looking in the mirror. He could see that his eyes were still glazed over from recent activities, and then realized just how tired he was. Still, he didn't loosen his hold on Malik.

**'What don't you understand?' **

Malik shivered as Marik began tracing the lines all along his back, the ones that Marik had put there so long ago. It had actually been in his soul room; he'd been tied to a table face down, and Marik had been his unwanted tattoo artist. While Marik was putting his knife to use, Malik could faintly remember him saying just why he was doing it. But Malik couldn't remember anything that was said because of the pain that was searing through his back. It was his first almost real contact with Marik.

Marik quietly peered into Malik's thoughts, also remembering the experience. But he didn't have time to dwell on it because Malik suddenly decided to continue their previous discussion.

"I don't understand _why_." The blonde was able to speak properly again, and with it came that small fire which was so new to them both. He leaned back so that he could look Marik in the eyes.

Marik met his gaze evenly, letting his hands come to rest on the Malik's hips.

**'Why what, hikari?'**

"Why _everything_."

The yami sighed. He brought his hands to either side of Malik's face, kissing his forehead. Normally he would've smacked Malik for even daring to question him. But this was different. Having his own body was a much different feeling from simply controlling Malik's; everything was more _real_. Everything seemed to come into focus.

He wasn't able to answer Malik's questions. He wasn't sure if he ever would be able to justify all he'd done. So he was trying his best to apologize at the moment by continuing his trail of kisses, smiling at his hikari's slight frown from his confusion.

Malik surprised him by planting a soft kiss on his lips, which he returned, but made to effort to deepen. Marik hadn't been planning to show this much emotion, if anything he wanted to take Malik and become his bad ass self once more. But as they'd continued, Marik had slowly cracked bits of his hard shell, and hadn't the heart, or lack of one, to leave Malik in a state of helplessness once they were finished. And in doing so, Marik was now exposing even more of himself to the boy that was just recently his host. And he didn't mind at all.

When Malik finally pulled away, he rested his forehead on Marik's, their eyes remaining locked with one another. Although neither said a thing, they each had a new, growing respect for the other, and an understanding was forming.

All the pain endured, all the abuse and harsh words, were slowly fading into a thing of the past. A new bond had been made, a new fondness taking the place of resentment. They would always need each other, for what was light or darkness without its counterpart? So with each passing second of eye contact, each boy began realizing the depths of the events taking place.

And they smiled.

-----

Lalala…By the way, this was the second lemony thing I wrote. I'm probably not that talented in this department b/c I have no personal experience to go off of, and I couldn't anyway since I'm a female. Teehee. Review? Rant? I'll take anything. :)


End file.
